Secrets of the Past
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Ash and friends are called up by Delia when Pallet Town has been searched by other Team Rocket members. Ash's father comes into view and it may not be as friendly as it may seem. Some Pearlshipping contained. Complete and archived but being edited on a slow basis eventually in the future.
1. Introduction

_A rather weird Pokémon fan fiction inspired after watching some of the earlier episodes, I've taken behind myself to right a fan fiction like this. I guess several people have written stories like this with Giovanni as Ash's father. This is set during Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl (season ten) because I really do enjoy the character Dawn._

_This is my first time writing a Pokémon related fan fiction, so I hope reviews will be given for advice. _

_A/N: 1/4/10- Fanfiction is slowly being edited and fixed for grammar mistakes. I am planning on doing this with a lot of my older fanfiction, but I still will focus on my other fanfiction as well. Paragraphs are being corrected and things, though this will take some time for me to do on this fanfiction and my other old one._

**11 Years Earlier-**

Delia sat silently in the doctor's office, as she had just received the results from her tests. Recently, she had been waking up early in the morning and late in at night throwing up. She thought something was wrong.

"I've double checked the results myself, you're pregnant Miss Ketchum, congratulations," the doctor told her as he left the room.

_I left Giovanni just weeks ago. He is starting to become a world power leader and him finding out about this baby will cause me to lose the child once is born_ she thought. She decided to go back home to her hometown, Pallet Town. The leader of Team Rocket would have no interest if he didn't really care for Delia herself much anyways.

**Pokémon Center-**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were at a Pokemon Center, near Pallet Town. Even though it was quite a ways from the league Dawn and Ash were trying to get ribbons and things in, Ash had received a call from his mother asking him to come home for a few weeks. Ash had invited Dawn over to meet his mom and she accepted.

"Man, I hope Mom sure has some food ready when we get there," Ash stated, as they finished packing up some Pokemon food that would be useful while they stayed in Pallet Town.

"Hey, Ash, did your mom ever tell you why she needed you home?" Brock asked a little concerned as they placed the food in their bags.

"Come to think of it, she didn't," the other boy replied.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there," Dawn told the two as she started to walk out of the center, as the two boys followed.

**Entering Pallet Town-**

When the group made their way to Pallet Town, Ash noticed the atmosphere of the place was almost completely different. Oak knew he would be coming around but he didn't even greet the company and there were hardly any people on the streets.

"Is this always like this?" Dawn asked, halfway surprised at the looks of the near empty town.

"No," Brock stated.

"What happened here?" Ash wondered as they continued walking through the small town. Most windows were covered up. "Something isn't right..." he stated. The wind started to pick up and the group had to cover their eyes to protect it from dust. Meanwhile, Jessie, Meowth, and James looked from behind a bush.

"This place is rather empty..." Jessie took note. They also looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter trying to land next to the kids. "

Who is that?" Ash yelled over from the blowing wind as they all covered their eyes. After several seconds, the helicopter landed and out came two people wearing Team Rocket uniforms, very similar to Jessie's and James', except they were black.

"Pika?" Pikachu's voice sounded over the silence.

"Are they members of Team Rocket?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but not the normal failures," Brock replied. The other three gave a rather nervous chuckle from behind the bush and watched.

"Ash, I presume?" A female stated, with rather short blonde hair.

"Depends on who wants to know," Ash replied. Pikachu's red dots on his face started to send little parks.

"Ah, the Pikachu Jessie and James can't capture. No wonder Giovanni asked us to come get it," the female's voice taunted.

"Not on my watch," Ash yelled, and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and landed on the ground. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" He commanded as the Pokémon launched the lighting attack towards the group, but they made no effort to block it. To everyone's surprise (including the other Team Rocket), the Thunderbolt didn't even faze the two members.

"They must have learned Pikachu's abilities," Brock stated.

"Piplup, let's go and use Whirlpool!" Dawn commanded, as her Pokémon came out of the PokeBall and the Piplup launched a rather huge spinning water attack.

The other team retreated as the attack sent them into the helicopter. They angrily stated, "That was a foolish mistake!"

"Beautifly, go and use Whirlwind," Christy commanded, as her bug Pokemon came from its PokeBall and stirred up the dust and even nearby trash on the ground, causing the group once again to have cover their eyes.

"That must be why everything is so quiet here," Dawn stated, as they ran off towards Ash's mother's house, trying to find some answers. Back behind the bush, Meowth's 'cell phone' went off, as the picture showed their boss.

"Return to HQ quickly!" He yelled as they turned off the phone, seeming as it was a message.

"Boss sure does seem angry," James commented. "We better go then," Jessie replied nervously, as they walked off.

**Ketchum House-**

"You mean that wasn't their first time coming here?" Ash yelled across to his mother from their table as sat down, eating lunch.

"It seems as if they've been looking for some rare Pokemon, but they haven't had any luck. They've hurt several people and everyone has remained indoors," his mother, Delia, replied rather a worried tone.

"They knew who Ash and Pikachu were, so that means they've learned from Jessie and James failures, whether or not they even knew it," Brock stated as he stared towards his cup of water.

"They did?" Delia asked.

"They knew his name, yeah," Dawn replied to her question.

"I don't like that…" Delia trailed off in worry, glancing at her son and sighing.

**Team Rocket HQ-**

"You mean you have failed all this time to capture one Pokémon!" A voice yelled at the three as they stood before their boss. "What causes this most of the time?" Giovanni asked again.

"They have two other twerps with them," James replied.

"That is why you get the Pikachu when he is alone!" he yelled again as he dismissed him. The two other members, who had failed earlier, came forth.

"Sir, we apologize for our failure," the blonde haired woman stated, whose name was Christy and partner, Rick.

"What is the boy's name who owns this Pikachu?" Giovanni's voice sounded.

"Ash," Rick replied.

"Ash what?" The leader asked again.

"Ash Ketchum," Christy replied. Giovanni almost dropped his glass of wine when he heard the last name.

"You said, Ketchum?" He stated standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Yes sir, we did research on his family and found out he lives in Pallet Town, with his mother, Delia. There is no mention of the name of a father," Rick stated, as he read over his report,

"How old is this boy?" The boss asked Rick, his face almost halfway in shock.

"He is ten, sir," the other man replied again.

_Delia had a child? That boy is no older than when she left! I need to find out more about this_ Giovanni thought.

"Forget the Pikachu. The only reason that Pokemon is so well trained is because of this boy. Bring me the boy within three days," he ordered.

"Sir!" Both Team Rocket members asked, almost in shock. "How can we kidnap him when he has other Pokémon?" Christy asked.

"Make sure he is alone without his friends or the Pikachu," the boss replied, "Dismissed." The two members bowed and left the room. Giovanni pulled up to his computer and typed in Ash's name. It showed his picture, with Pikachu.

"Ash, huh? Time to find out some answers that Delia never did," he talked to no one in particular, as the picture of Ash was smiling with Pikachu on his shoulder.

_A/N: I know this story is finished, but I've gone back and read it and I'm disgusted by how many errors there are. I hope to be able to find the time to edit this fanfiction while I am working on my other stories as well. Of course, I am not going to give up on editing this fanfiction and improving some of the wording choices as well. When I first wrote this story, I didn't use an editor and spell check, as you can see in later chapters. I probably missed some mistakes in this chapter, besides the sentence fragments when Giovanni is talking for example. I've improved on writing greatly compared to when this story was first written, but I do hope to be able to make this story more enjoyable by spacing the talking and improving the plotline a bit as well. So, this is my New Year's Resolution for my Pokemon stories, is to clean them up and hopefully finish the sequel to this one. Thank you to everyone who has continued reading this story! Hopefully the grammar errors will make it more enjoyable. I don't plan on going into a lot of detail on this fanfiction, because it is a very old fanfiction (to me anyways) and I find myself moving onto other styles of writing and working on my newer fanfiction. Just a note, my Pokemon fanfiction "Whispers in the Dark" is discontinued. I do not like the story nor will I continue it, but some people might enjoy reading it, so I will keep it up. _

_~KagomeSMercury – 1/4/10_


	2. Chapter One

_This is set during Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl (season ten) because I really do enjoy the character Dawn. I only own my original characters (Christy, Rick, and Lucas) and that is all. _

_This is my first time writing a Pokémon related fan fiction, so I hope reviews will be given for advice. _

_A/N: 1/11/10- Chapter edited and hopefully improved from the terrible grammar errors are fixed and some words are improved._

**Ketchum House-**

Ash set outside, since was nearing evening, he stared up at the sunset. It had seemed like ages since he last been home and somehow, Team Rocket wasn't going to make his visit home a joyful once, he already knew it. Just earlier Dawn was getting to know Ash's mom and they talked about her shows and ribbons. Brock was cooking a rather unique meal for everyone Pokémon, but Pikachu was outside with his trainer.

"You know what Pikachu; I think maybe Professor Oak might know something. We should go find out and see," he told his Pokémon.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, a little concerned about leaving without the others.

"We'll let them know," Ash stated as he ran in and told the others. Delia was a little concerned about Ash leaving, but agreed, but told him he needed to be back by dark. If he couldn't figure out why Team Rocket was scaring people within Pallet Town, he wouldn't leave until he could. Professor Oak should know something…

**In Town-**

Ash and Pikachu walked up to Professor Oak's door entrance, but when he knocked, no one answered. There were few lights on in town and they were hidden behind the curtains. It sent a chill down the trainer's back.

"Man, everyone must be afraid of what has been happening, Pikachu," Ash told his Pokémon.

"As should you," a voice sounded from behind him. He turned really quickly to see Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Team Rocket?!"

"Is that a sound of fear I here? It is ringing loud and cl..." James started his 'speech' before he was interrupted by Christy and Rick.

"No wonder you can't capture Pikachu," Rick gave a sigh, as he walked up closer to Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded, as Pikachu quickly began to run and his body became surrounded by lighting, but it didn't work. Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly jumped into their air balloon, grabbing Pikachu before he could ever make contact with the others.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he began to chase after the three and yelled, "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu angrily shot the attack towards the top of the balloon, making them start to crash into the ground. The three were sent flying towards the ground, knocking them out. Ash ran to try and catch Pikachu, but someone grabbed his shoulder.

The strength of the grip on his shoulder caused him to jerk back and fall backwards. He quickly tried to stand up and run again, but it was no use. Pikachu landed in a nearby tree though, braking his fall. Ash knew that Pikachu was probably injured but when he did try to stand back up, Rick pushed him back down again.

"What is the deal?!" Ash demanded. Meanwhile Pikachu limply tried to get down the tree back to Ash, but instead he fell down.

"It seems Giovanni has an interest in you," Rick replied to Ash's question. This time though, Ash stood up and looked Rick in the eyes,

"That guy...from Mewtwo!" He yelled rather angrily, thinking back to when Brock and Misty were going to try and stall him down and ordered Ash to go.

"So, you do remember?" Christy asked, as she walked up behind Ash and tried to get a firm grip on his shoulders. Ash quickly looked behind him and struggled to keep the woman off of him. Having his sight leave Rick, the man quickly elbowed the boy in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. Jessie, James, and Meowth were finally coming to waking up when they noticed Ash unconscious on the ground.

"What happened to Pikachu?" James asked. Pikachu, who was finally able to see what was happening, knew he was too injured to take them on without Ash and two images popped into mind who could help the trainer now and with much effort, Pikachu struggled to make its way back to Ash's house.

"Doesn't matter, we got the boy," Rick replied.

"Why is the boss interested in that twerp?" Jessie commented.

"Who cares, just that your balloon is crashed and we need to get out of here before his friends start coming and looking for him," Christy yelled towards the other woman.

Rick picked up the boy and turned towards the other three, "You stall those kids, and we'll get him out of here. Boss' orders," he stated as Christy walked right near him and they took off towards the outskirts of town.

**Ketchum House-**

Pikachu had finally managed to make it back to the house, where Dawn's Piplup made a cry for help when it took notice of Pikachu's wounds. Brock, Dawn, Delia, and the other Pokémon ran outside to see what was wrong.

"Some thing's happened! Ash isn't with Pikachu and he is injured!" Delia said rather panicked.

"Team Rocket!" Dawn stated, as she picked up Pikachu and took him inside.

Brock quickly looked over his injuries and stated, "He'll be fine. We need to go and find Ash," he stated, as he picked up Ash's and his PokeBalls and summoned the Pokémon to return. Dawn did the same as she, Brock, and Delia ran to the direction Pikachu came from.

After several minutes, they were met up by Officer Jenny and Professor Oak as it appeared they had come back investigating another area of Pallet Town on the outskirts of the town..

"Oak, Ash came to see you, have you seen him?" Delia asked, starting to become very worried.

"We just got back from dealing with some Pokémon out in the forest and we saw Team Rocket's air balloon," he replied. "

Ash is missing, Jenny," Dawn stated, as Delia, Dawn, and Brock jumped inside Oak's car and Officer Jenny rode along side with her motorcycle next to them as the hunt for Ash Ketchum began.

**Empty Hut-**

Ash woke up to the feeling of pain from his stomach and also woke to a dim lit hut, by the looks of it. He felt himself lying on the floor and he remembered that the Team Rocket guy had elbowed him in the stomach. He laid up his upper half of his body and noticed his hands were tied to a pole that connected from the floor to the roof. He noticed that surprisingly, he still had his hat on.

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself but he had yet to make out the shape of another person.

Christy replied and stated, "You are awake finally?" Ash angrily turned his attention towards the woman. He figured he'd look around the hut and find Pikachu in some glass container, useless of any form of attack but he didn't see his friend.

"Where is Pikachu?" He asked.

"Heh, who cares, we got who we needed. It still surprises me that the boss is interested with someone such as you," she replied. Ash never got to reply when Rick opened the door to the hut.

"Officer Jenny and the others are out looking for this kid. The helicopter needs to hurry or they'll find us here," he stated.

"Do not worry; they don't know exactly where to look. It seems as if your Pikachu has alerted them of what has happened," Christy turned towards Ash, the red 'R' standing out on her black uniform. Ash gave a rather sly grin. He could see Pikachu out searching for him with his friends and mother. One thing he did realize, he was the target they were after the entire time, or at least this last time. Four against one wasn't a very fair match.

"With Brock and Dawn, they'll find out what you are up too," Ash just simply stated back.

"Even if they do get here, we'll be gone by then," the woman smirked back. They all heard the sound of an approaching helicopter. Christy quickly went to untie Ash when the boy made a move to try and kick the woman, but it failed. He missed and Rick approached the boy holding him by his shoulders, preventing any movement from him.

"Let go of me!" He demanded, but Ricks grip got stronger on his shoulder as Christy untied his hands. He was fixing to make a grab at Rick when Christy quickly grabbed one hand. He quickly moved his other hand to try and pry Christy's hand off his, but it proved he went for it. She grabbed his other hand in and held them together rather tightly as she tied the rope around his hands again.

**Team Rocket Helicopter-**

Rick them quickly forced Ash to stand up as Christy turned out the light in the hut and she led the way to the helicopter. Ash was trying his best to prove back against Rick's strength, but he simply pushed the boy forward, causing Ash to trip outside of the doorway. Christy quickly stood him up and grabbed his tied hands and the boy knew Christy wasn't as strong as the man. He made his move to lay a blow on her, but Rick quickly grabbed him by the shoulders again.

"Get in, now Christy! This boy is putting up a rather strong fight!" Rick yelled as she quickly climbed into the helicopter. The pilot got out and helped force Ash into the helicopter when he wouldn't quit fighting back. Rick jumped in even quicker than Christy did and the pilot took flight within a matter of seconds.

"Listen boy, try anything like that again and you might just find yourself in worse trouble," Rick threatened. Ash was now stuck between the two Team Rocket members and with them taking off in flight, he gave a glare. He didn't believe that Rick would do much anything else to him since it was Giovanni who wanted to see Ash, but he decided not to push his luck with these two. They probably in a better standing than Jessie and James were, but it wouldn't mean that something wouldn't happen.

He was starting to worry it this was some sort of trick to get Pikachu, but all he knew is that he'd have to find out along the way...he guessed. The silence was interrupted by Ash's stomach growling and made the two other people stare at him. He gave a rather slight sweat drop and a nervous laugh. Though, his laugh was cut short when Christy grabbed his hands and since they were already tied tight, it made him flinch and try to pull back.

"You pushing your luck," she warned.

"I haven't eaten anything in hours," he replied rather cold back and pulled his hands away from her grasp on his hands.

Rick rolled his eyes and stated, "The boss owes us on this, Christy."

"I say the boy already knows what Giovanni wants with him," Christy replied back to Rick.

"Wait, what?" Ash broke into the conversation between the two.

"I doubt it, this kid's head is hollow like a log," Rick coldly answered back to Christy before glaring at Ash.


	3. Chapter Two

**RoGueSurfer- Thank you for the review.**

**Empty Hut-**

When Brock and the others made it the hut when they noticed a helicopter had taken off minutes before, they searched around. Dawn looked over at a small lantern, that was just recently been burned. Though, there was no Ash. Officer Jenny was speaking with several cops who were looking in the area for Ash and Professor Oak was trying to keep Delia calm. As each minute went by, Brock began to notice she was getting more worried. "Delia, we'll find Ash, don't worry," he told her. Dawn looked at Delia as she waited for an answer from her.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth watched from a distance from the hut. "That is where those two idiots took the twerp," Jessie stated. "I find it weird though, why the boss wasn't interested in Pikachu anymore," Meowth stated. "Now that you think of it, he seemed shocked at the mention of the boy's mother," James recalled. "We need to get going though. I don't want the police to arrest us," Jessie warned.

"Hey, over there!" A man's voice shouted to several guards which caused everyone attention (including those in the hut) to look at the three. "It's Team Rocket!" Dawn yelled angrily. "Since they're here, I bet they know what happened to Ash," Brock said, as him and Dawn ran ahead of the police to meet them ahead. "Ah, if it isn't the other twerps," Jessie commented. "Team Rocket, where is Ash?!" Dawn demanded, as her Piplup jumped in front of her, in a threatening manner. "The boss it seems lost interest in Pikachu and found the boy interesting," Meowth thought allowed, which he was really planning on replying to.

"Oh no," Brock stated almost as if he couldn't believe this. "Giovanni is the one who ordered those earlier Team Rocket members when we ran into them when we first got into town." "Giovanni?" Dawn asked, turning towards Brock. "The head leader of Team Rocket. A while back, before Misty left the team, he was after Mew and had the technology to create Mewtwo. We met up with him then, but there as to be something more to this," he replied, recalling the event as if yesterday.

"Giovanni?!" Delia screamed out as she heard Brock's reply to Dawn's question. Her face became to a rather light pale, as thunder gave warning signs of rain. As they were all talking, the officers were too busy looking up at the clouds and Team Rocket took their chance and sunk off. Rain started pouring down as Officer Jenny stated, "It's too dangerous to keep looking for him. We're suppose to get over seven inches of rain that can cause flooding." "We'll just have to go back to town and hope Ash is out of this mess," Professor Oak replied as they got into the car, even though everyone deep down wanted to keep searching.

**Team Rocket HQ-**

Giovanni stared at his computer screen for the longest time. Though, this time is wasn't Ash that appeared on the screen, but Delia. He thought he spent so much effort into work he thought that her name would never be mentioned except if she was doing something in her hometown. He was still pondering on why she really did leave him 11 years ago. Then again, he was a 'villain.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a beep come in and he pushed a button on his computer. "What is it?" He asked. "Christy and Rick have returned with the target," a voice shouted. "Alright, let them in when they get up here."

When they were flying, Ash was quiet nervous on the sudden look of rain, getting a feeling there would be no chance of anyone finding him until it stopped, maybe even after. When they landed at the HQs, Rick first stepped out, leading the boy by the front of his collar. "I'll walk, now let go!" He demanded, tired of the people touching him. Though, his mind wasn't on that right now. He was more worried about his friends and mother, hoping in some sort of way they wouldn't fall for any ransom tricks or anything. He'd even rather be with Paul, his newest rival and watch him do his poor training to Pokemon than here.

Rick did let go of his shirt collar, but led him by an arm, as Christy and several other guards walked around, staring at the boy. When they entered the main entrance for the Team Rocket HQ, it was huge. There were several flight of stairs showing ways to different offices and other such, but what surprised Ash the most was the number of people that were actually in Team Rocket. They walked up to an elevator and when they entered it, Christy took hold of Ash's arm when Rick entered the floor number.

The level floor was almost at the entire top of the building. Christy looked at the boy and noticed he seemed to be sweating some. She was beginning to doubt that kidnapping this kid was a good idea after all. He was just a mere boy with some powerful Pokemon was all she saw. Though, she was going to keep these thoughts to herself, mainly around Rick and the boss. "No smart remarks around the boss," Rick warned Ash, who didn't reply to him.

After several more seconds, the elevator came to a stop and they walked out to a rather big hallway. Though, there were several more Rocket members standing around, looking at the three as they walked. When they reached a desk that had a clerk behind it, Rick stated, "We've got the target Giovanni wanted," he said as the clerk nodded and let them pass. After several more hallways, they entered a room that looked as if a control room to a ship. Several people were working behind computers. Ash stopped in place to stare a minute when Christy pulled on his arm to make him walk, he did not. "Come on kid," she stated, but he didn't move. Rick walked up and grabbed Ash and pulled him closer, "How dare yo...!" he was cut off when a voice sounded, "That's enough. They way you are acting, you're acting like children yourselves," a voice sounded from behind a chair.

They looked as the chair turned around and Giovanni set in the chair. "Sir, we've got the boy," Rick stated, as they both let go Ash to let him freely stand on his own. "Ash, I think we've met before," he narrowed his eyes on the boy. Ash gave a rather cold glare and stated, "Mewtwo." "Ah, I remember know," the boss replied. "Come to tell me you've made another one?" Ash asked in a rather rude manner. Rick quickly grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt collar. "So much like Delia, aren't you?" Giovanni laughed at the comment. "You know my mom?" the boy asked angrily at mention of his mother.

"About 11 years ago, to be exact. I dated your mother around that time," he replied. Ash's face showed a shock expression, "This has to do with me, why?" "I've done some research on your Pokemon battles and awards. Though, this has nothing to do with that. I'm wondering you one question, Ash Ketchum. Do you know who your father is?" Ash felt like a stone hit him in the head. His mother never really mentioned him before, though he wondered at times, it didn't seem as a big deal as it seemed in Giovanni's eyes. He tried to think of any possible clue, but nothing came to mind. "Thought so," Giovanni stated as he stood up walked up to the boy, meeting him face to face.

"Your Pikachu has been of real interest, but it now time to find out some results," the boss stated. Ash almost tried to push back to avoid seeing Giovanni's face, but Rick's grip pulled tighter on his shirt collar, making Ash stomp on Rick's foot, his entire grip on the boy letting go. Christy was too busy to see Rick trying to cuddle his foot to try and grab Ash. Ash made his chance and tried to run towards the way they came in, but was grabbed by several other Team Rocket members.

Giovanni laughed the entire scene as one of his personal members walked up to Ash and they had to hold him tighter when Ash saw a needle. No matter how much he struggled, more and more people came and held him. The member with the needle placed it in Ash's arm and pulled out some blood. Ash let loose a cry when the needle pierced his skin. As the guy left, Giovanni stated, "We'll have the DNA results in an hour or so. Until then, take the boy up to one of the rooms."

**Ketchum House-**

"Dawn and Brock, this goes back 11 years ago," Delia told the two kids sitting in her living room, as they stared at Ash's mother for some answers, in hope. "11 years ago, I fled from Giovanni because I was pregnant with Ash at the time." "Are you saying that the guy who leads Team Rocket is Ash's father?" Dawn asked, almost lost in words to say. Brock didn't say anything. He knew this didn't change anything about his friendship with Ash or how Delia was always nice to his friends. "Yes. I left because I was worried about him finding out about Ash," Delia answered Dawn. "I guess with all the run-ins with Team Rocket trying to take Pikachu made Giovanni want to find out who owned him, and despite they've met up during the Mewtwo thing, he must have did research on Ash and find out he had the same last name as you," Brock stated, as he looked worriedly out the window of the pouring rain.

Pikachu sat next to Brock, looking very upset he didn't save Ash from Team Rocket when he got the chance. Dawn noticed this and stated, "Pikachu, I'm glad you came and alerted us that Team Rocket was after Ash. There was no way you could have taken them all on plus their Pokemon by yourself." Brock and Delia nodded in agreement towards Pikachu. "We'll have to begin looking first thing in the morning," Brock told the other two.

**Team Rocket HQ-**

Ash was led up to a rather small room, that was almost completely empty except with a bed. They untied the ropes on his hands and dashed out the door. The boy began trying to open it, but they had used a code lock on the room. Ash gave a sigh and looked around the room. There was however, a window that sat about six feet from the bed. He looked out it as the rain continued pouring down from the sky.

The door opened again when Rick game in with some food and placed the tray on the end of Ash's bed. Ash gave the guy a rather cold look but tried to hold back a laugh when he was limping on his foot. Rick walked up to the boy, holding up a fist, narrowing him to a corner of the room. "Try that one more time and I swear, you'll get it kid!" He shouted as Christy had to pull him back and they left the room. Ash didn't relax as he looked at his arm where it was sore from where the guy had stuck the needle into. All for what? A DNA test?

He sat down on the bed, thinking about what he meant by Delia and why he asked for his father. Ash's thoughts wandered to the food. He hadn't eaten since earlier that day when they left the Pokemon Center with Brock and Dawn. He looked at the food and it seemed a simple as it could get. Rice with some sort of meat. He almost wanted to gag at the thought of eating it, but ate part of it and placed the tray near the door. He then looked up at the window.

He noticed that it looked like it could be opened from the inside. He climbed onto the high level raised bed and when he reached for the window, his hand managed to unlock it. Though, he couldn't see what was below it. He jumped and both of his hands grabbed near the window. He looked down below. There wasn't anything you could touch for almost 50 feet. Ash gave an angry sigh and let go of the window and landed back on the bed.

The rain you could hear hitting the roof, he sat there, thinking of a way to get out of this place. He thought if he faked sick, they might just take him to see a doctor that might be in the building, but the building was full of so many Team Rocket members, he'd have to go through ways of the building where there wasn't any people. Worst of it, he left all his Pokemon back at his out when he did get kidnapped and Pikachu was with his friends.

**HQ Lab-**

Giovanni stared at the lab results on the DNA test. "Sir, I checked the results three times myself. They match to yours," a crew member stated. "This was why Delia fled. She fled in fear of losing her child," he told the other man. The crew member asked rather surprised, "What will you do with the boy? You honestly can't keep him locked up in that room forever." "I'll decided what I'll decide! I suggest you get back to your job and let me get back to mine!" Giovanni yelled angrily and left out of the lab.

As he walked, he knew that Ash wouldn't be willing to help Team Rocket on much, but he wasn't quiet in the mood to let the boy go yet either. He wanted to let Delia know what it was like not knowing you had a child after ten years. He looked towards Rick who had caught up with him. "What did the results say?" Rick asked his boss. "They match." The other man replied. He turned towards Rick and stated, "For your next assignment, I think you should take Ash with you. He'd be useful in pointing out some Pokemon." "But sir, that kid wouldn't think about helping us on something like that," Rick explained. "Then, bring him down to meet me in a bit. I think he should at least know why he took some of his blood."

"Sir, I suggest you turn the boy lose. You already found out what you needed. We cannot afford for that kid to try and continue escaping," the other man replied rather annoyed. "I'll think of something!" The boss yelled. He stormed off. He had really no idea what to do with Ash, but he'd think of something and quick.


	4. Chapter Three

**oovwee- I really have enjoyed reading a lot of Gio/Delia pairings as well, just people don't ever update. As for Christy and Rick, even though their fanmade, sometimes Ash's attitude just bugs me a lot and honestly, I wanted him to learn that he needs to mature some. Though, I can say in Diamond & Pearl his attitude wasn't like it was in the beginning of the Pokemon series. For Brock, he's been there the most, so he should get some attention (no offense to Tracey fans). Thanks for your reviews, it really got me into writing another chapter quicker. xD;**

**KaterinaBeloved- Gio probably does feel some for Ash being his son. XD**

**Giovanni's Room-**

Giovanni stared at the picture on the computer of Ash, yet again. Things pondered with his mind on what to do with his 'newborn' son (or at least to him). The boy didn't even know yet why they took blood from him. He made sure none of his workers would see him in this state. Mainly Christy and Rick, since they were some of his best workers. He pushes several buttons on the computer, as it zoomed to Ash's room. To his surprise, the boy had fallen asleep on the bed. "I think I've picked what to do with you, Ash," he whispered to himself, switching back to the normal drive of his computer.

**Ketchum House-**

Even though worried to death almost, Brock forced himself to asleep as did Delia. Though, Dawn stayed up in the living room, staring out at the rain. She never had to deal with something as serious with Team Rocket before and she pondered if Ash knew the leader of Team Rocket was his father. She felt rather sorry for Delia having to flee home as well. She set in a chair, near a small table that had a lamp on it. She waitied for any sign or hope, but nothing.

Pikachu had wondered his way downstairs from Ash's bedroom, after seeing light from downstairs. The pokemon was going to check it out and when he peeked into the living room, he noticed Dawn awake still. "Pika?" He asked her, as he walked into view. Dawn looked over and saw Pikachu. "Pikachu? I'm alright. I just figured one of us should say up incase he comes in or something," Dawn replied, as if knowing what he was asking. The pokemon jumped up onto the chair with her and seemed to stare as if trying to tell her to rest, at least some. "Pikachu, we'll stay down here, incase someone calls or something. How about that?" Pikachu gave a nod in a reply.

After several minutes, Dawn and Pikachu both feel asleep, mainly from the constant reminder Ash wasn't with them.

**Team Rocket HQ-**

Ash was asleep, like Giovanni had watched from the computer screen. Though, he didn't fall into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, outside, two guards kept watch, waiting orders on what to do with the boy. Though, there were several people running up and down the halls, Ash woke up from the sounds of their feet stomping. "Man, doesn't anyone ever sleep here?" He asked himself. He got up and peeked out through the door's small window. He saw two guards. Though, he looked straight for a second to see his eyes meet in contact with Rick's eyes. Ash could hear the buttons being pushed from the outside and backed away from the door, as Rick entered. "Giovanni would like to see you," he replied rather in calm way, unlike he had been before.

Ash didn't know whether to simply try and walk with Rick or if Christy was going to escort him to their boss. Though, this was answered when Christy walked in, staring at the boy. "Figured kids these days would be sleeping at this hour," she told towards the other two. "Kind of hard to sleep with foot steps," Ash whispered to himself, though the woman caught wind up what he was saying, she ingored him. Rick made a move and grabbed the boy's hands, yet again though Ash wasn't going to fight back. He was still rather tired as Christy tied his hands. Ash grunted a bit, but he doubted the only way his hands weren't tied if he wasn't in this room.

Christy led the way out of the room, but to Rick's surprise, Ash followed instead of having to be forced what to do. Though, to Rick, this didn't mean the kid wasn't going to try anything.

**Giovanni's Room-**

When the three made their way up the boss' room, Ash was starting to get where he was trying to stand back, quiet a ways. Though, a small shove from Rick he continued walking. Finally, was the chair Giovanni was sitting at and there was a chair across from him, almost halfway across the room. Ash gave a cold glare at the familiar sight in front of him. "Take a seat, Ash," Giovanni simply stated and made a motion for him to sit down in the chair. Ash stood there for a second, but cold feeling from Rick, he did sit down. Though, Christy came up behind the boy and kept her hands on his shoulder, making sure he'd remain sitting.

Ash moved his shoulders to get her grip off, but doing so got Rick's tighter grip on them and it made him flinch in pain. Giovanni though, didn't have his normal smirk on his face as he did earlier. He stared at the mark on Ash's arm where the needle had been just several hours earlier. There was a dead silence betwee Ash and the boss as they stared at each other. The older man finally broke the silence and tossed towards Christy a result of the DNA test. Christy picked it up and gave it to Ash. Despite his hands being tied, he was able to hold the paper rather easily. He read the results, as the paper showed a matching line from his DNA to Giovanni's.

The boy dropped the paper in complete shock. "That's impossible! This just some joke or something you planned!" Ash yelled towads Giovanni. The boss remained his cool and stated, "Like I wanted it to be true either. It seems as if your mother, Delia kept this secret from both of us to protect you. Little did she know that it would come back at haunt all of us." Ash felt the anger boiling at the man for mentioning his mother. "Since she did, she did it to be safe from the likes of you!" the boy snapped back.

Giovanni wasn't keeping his cool as he stood up and walked across the floor, looking Ash dead in the face. "She never told me that she was pregnant and that is 11 years of not knowing much of anything," he stated. Ash continued giving a really cold glare and simply stated, "So, what's your plan? Get money for ransom or what?" Giovanni was angered by these questions and grabbed his tied hands, making Rick let go of his shoulders. Ash had no choice, since the boss had a much stronger grip than Rick but to go foward. Giovanni pulled his hands that Ash was almost thrown from his chair onto several feet to the floor in the distance.

Ash grunted in pain and it took him several seconds to rethink what happened. "Pick the weak thing up!" Giovanni demanded, as Rick picked up the rather shakily Ash. Rick gripped tight to his shoulders as the boss walked over to meet Ash face level. "Watch what you say here. This isn't like your little Pokemon battles where it can end when you want it too," he replied. Ash moved his said to the side, trying to block out Giovanni's face. Anger boiled down inside him. He could clearly see why his mother had left this man.

"Sir, if I may, we have a call coming in from a Pokemon Hunter J," Christy told towards her boss, everyone (including Ash) looked up a rather gaint computer screen. Ash recalled about his encounters with this woman. She ended up taking Pikachu once and he even had to team up with Gary to help stop her from taking rare Pokemon. "Patch it through," the boss stated. The woman's face appeared across the screen. "Ah, Giovanni, it seems you're very busy with kidnapping these days," she teased towards the boss, as she looked directly at Ash. Giovanni gave a rather light chuckle and stated, "Where did you find this out?" "My sources."

"Listen, while this boy is out of the way, I figured you'd be interested in discussing some of the rare Pokemon. Jirachi just recently woke up and I figured you'd be interested in seeing it tomorrow," Hunter J finished over the screen. Ash had recalled Jirachi's were legend. He had seen one before but he remained silent as he waited Giovanni's answer. "Hmm, this only happens once every thousand years. Why not?" he replied. "Good, in this mountain region in the Sinnoh area," a map popped up on the computer as several of Team Rocket's workers wrote down the location. Hunter J's face appeared back on the screen and stared at the Team Rocket Leader, "Are you planning on taking this boy? He get's in the way quite often."

Ash, despite's Rick's grip on him yelled toward the screen, "If you'd wait and see, legendary Pokemon come out all the time!" Rick was surprised by his out burst and Giovanni stared at Rick for a warning sign. Christy quickly placed her hand over the boy's mouth. "I hope you don't mess up this, Giovanni," Hunter J told the man as she disappeared off the screen. The boss walked over to Ash and gave a small sigh, "You best hope I don't lose this chance because of you. Take him to his room."

**Team Rocket HQ-**

There was almost complete silence as Rick and Christy escorted Ash back to his room. It was mostly because of what the kid said to someone who could have lost them half their business if they weren't careful. Rick shoved the boy into the room and Christy untied the ropes on the boy's hands. They quickly left the room. Silence ticked in for Ash and he pounded his fist on the door. No one came though.

He walked over to his bed and set down on it, thinking off all that happened. Giovanni was his father? He longed to be with his friends, away from this place. He looked up at the window, as the rain was still pouring down. The boy felt his body starting to take toll on him. His hands hurt from the ropes he had on most of his time here and his body hurt from his new found father throwing him. He'd often turn to Pikachu at time like this, but there was none of his Pokemon here.

He did though, lay down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

**Ketchum House (5:00am)-**

Brock woke after having a hard time trying to sleep, still thinking about his friend. He noticed that it was still dark outside and decided to go downstairs to cook a breakfast. Everyone promised they'd be looking starting around six, but he noticed a light coming from the living room. He peeked in and saw both, Dawn and Pikachu sleeping in a chair. "She must have stayed up half the night waiting," he whispered to himself. He looked out the window, as rain was still pouring down. The search was going to be harder than they thought after all. He would remember they'd need some rain gear.

**Team Rocket HQ-**

The boy couldn't continue sleeping from the cold air that was leeking in from outside, probably thanks to the window. He rather just set his arms close to his knees, picturing what everyone would be doing once they woke up later in the morning. Brock's huge breakfast, Dawn using Piplup's Bubblebeam to fix her hair, Pikachu staying on his shoulder. They'd all be getting excited for an upcoming battle or event.

Ash continued to try and drown out the thought of his, friends, still thinking of ways to get away from them if he did go with to see the Jirachi. Worst of all, it could attack them if they weren't careful. He'd at least have to get out of the building first before to try and get away from these people. Giovanni would find a way to either hunt him down again or worse, his mother. She understood where she did come from trying to keep Ash safe, but the past did come and haunt them.

He heard the sounds of the door opening and tired looking Rick. Then again, Rick went to bed after Ash probably did and had to get up even earlier to lead him places. "What is it?" Ash asked rather tiredly towards the man. "Your father wishes to see you for breakfast," Rick replied. The boy whispered to himself, "He isn't my father, no matter what the results say." The man heard Ash's comment but ingored it. Ash stood up and followed Rick out of the room, only to be surrounded by three or four other Team Rocket members. The boy figured they were going to jump on him like they did the previous night before, but simply walked near him on all sides, ready to grab him if he did try anything. After several minutes, they found their way back up in the boss' room.

**Giovanni's Quarters-**

Giovanni and Christy sat at a rather small breakfast table, as food was place for two more to be joining them. "Sir, are we really taking that kid with us to see Hunter J and Pokemon she has captured?" Christy asked concerned towards her boss. "I've learned that Ash has a liking for helping Pokemon who might face danger. It seems that the kid might just be able to keep Hunter J from phoning us all of the time," the boss replied back. "What?" Christy asked. "We need another big affiliate for Team Rocket and we might have to drop some of the money we get from them," the other replied.

They turned when they saw Rick and Ash standing in the room, Rick leading the boy into the breakfast room. Ash looked at the food and looked away within seconds. He was a bit hungry this morning, but he didn't want to join family for it either. Rick let go of the boy and set down at the table. Ash never made a move to sit down and Giovanni took notice of this. "Sit down, Ash," he stated. Ash never looked nor answered the boss when he stated that.

"Sit down or hold your piece," Christy told towards him again. Ash did though, sit down at the table but never looked up towards the other three. The boy never looked at the other three as the hot food sat before him. He simply grabbed his fork and ate a several bites of the eggs and toast, rather quickly. Giovanni gave a smirk at the boy's pride. He wasn't willing to let them see his face, was he? "Don't like company in breakfast?" He asked. Ash did though, look up towards Giovanni and replied, "Not with you, no."

Rick was a bit angered by the comment. The boy showed so much disrespect for the boss and somehow, the boss only got angered with him last night. After Ash ate, he was fixing to stand up when Giovanni rather gave a sigh. Was there anyway to break the hard shell this kid had? "Christy, keep him here, will you?" He asked, as Christy got up from her chair and forced Ash to sit back down. Ash angrily clinched his fist.

There was one thing Ash did get from his father. The attitude Rick took note of. "We leave in 15 minutes, be ready," Giovanni told Christy and Rick, as he waved his hand to dismiss them. Now, there was only Ash and Giovanni in the room. "It must have been hard raising you ten years alone," the boss stated. Ash replied, "I don't blame mom in leaving from you either."


	5. Chapter Four

**Last chapter was worded as our longest yet and I wanted to make it longer, but I think it would be better if I started a new chapter. Thought I'd let you people know, since I've never posted this in most of my fanfiction (because it is common brains), I do not own Pokemon or any related characters. I do however, own Christy and Rick.**

**HorseMagic17- You will find out in thi chapter. xD**

**KaterinaBeloved- Yeah, if could actually picture him trying to do that in the anime. That would be an episode never to see English translation.**

**Team Rocket Helicopter-**

When they left to transport themselves to the upper area of the Sinnoh region (quite a ways from Pallet Town), Ash wasn't so keen on flying nor even wanting to go. Despite what he said or did, he got stuck in going. His hands tied with the stinging rope and what made it worse for Ash was he got stuck next to dear 'old dad for this trip. Though, there would be an advantage hopefully coming from this. Despite the rain, he'd be outside and since there was going to be less people, he'd make his move. Plus, there would should be alerts out for Ash. He also though was going to make sure the Pokemon capured by Hunter J would be free, despite what would happen later.

Rick got stuck with looking after Ash (sadly for both of them) and Ash even thought he saw Rick start to get mad of looking after him, Ash knew Rick was rather tired and that would prove to be at an advantage. Though, since the room Ash had last night was rather cold and he was stuck without much of any type of rain gear, he felt himself sneeze. Christy, who was sitting on the other side of Giovanni whispered to him, "This kid may be getting sick." Giovanni chuckled and looked at the boy who was avoiding making any eye contact with him. "He'll live."

**Nearby Mountain-**

Professor Oak had managed to track where the last helicopter was leaving from Pallet Town and was able to give Dawn and Brock a notice on the lead. They were able to also, travel by helicopter to catch up. Dawn and Brock had discovered on their own though, Hunter J's organization was meeting up with Giovanni. They watched from rather high in the peaks with Pikachu and they stood with their rain gear on. "Remember Dawn, if Ash is with them, we need a way to get him distanced from Team Rocket," Brock warned his friend as she looked up in the sky for any sign of the helicopter.

Dawn finally stopped it and read the "R" that was on it. "There is the helicopter," she pointed out. Meanwhile, as the helicopter landed, Giovanni was the first to step out while Rick held Ash as they met up with Hunter J in the rain. Ash could feel himself sneezing again and to the worst of it, Hunter J was talking with Giovanni inside the helicopter. So, the other three were stuck out in the rain.

Brock looked down as he noticed a familiar face standing next to Christy and Rick. "There is Ash!" He said, half of the worrying leaving his and Dawn's mind as they saw the boy was alright. "Let's go," he stated, as they climbed quietly down the slick mountain side. Rick turned when he noticed movement with wet dirt that was sliding, more was sliding. "There are people watching us," he warned Christy, as she alerted the boss. "Come kid," Rick commanded, as Ash figured out who it was. He pulled back from Rick's grip. By this time, Giovanni and Hunter J had come out of the helicopter.

Brock and Dawn noticed the members of both teams were watching the hills rather hardly, knowing by now they had probably been figured out. Pikachu stood still, as the cold rain continued to pour. As several more minutes went by, the teams lowered their guard a bit and Ash was starting to sneeze worse by this time. At a distance, someone could tell he was picking up a fever, which came Dawn and Brock more of a reason to want rescue the boy.

"Christy and Rick, check out that hill's bushes," Giovanni asked concerned that the threat wasn't over. The boss grabbed Ash and told the boy, "This is your friends' last line here." Ash was fixing to say something, but he sneezed again. He could feel himself loosing possible energy to try and meet up with his friends halfway. Hunter J angrily walked up to Giovanni and stated, "The deal is canceled. Those kids are probably just a bit ahead of Officer Jenny and we're not about to get arrested."

As her vans pulled away, Ash sneezed again. Christy and Rick reported back, but saw no sign of anyone. Brock and Dawn used this chance to come up behind the group and take them by surprised. Dawn had her Piplup ready for battle and Pikachu's red dots sparked with electric power. They all turned around, when Ash caught sight of the other two he teased and yelled towards them, "About time."

Though, doing so, Giovanni's grip grew harder on Ash and Rick shouted towards the other two kids, "Leave and you might just be spared." "Not without Ash," Dawn demanded. Ash sneezed again, this time, showing more serious signs of getting sicker. They weren't going to go anywhere this way. Giovanni smirked at the two and stated, "Not until we talk with Delia." Dawn angrily commanded, "Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Rick, since the first time Ash had encountered with him, summoned his Piplup as well.

"What?!" Ash asked. Two water type attacks were going to get anywhere. The boy looked towards Pikachu and commanded, "Pikachu, use Thund.." He was cut off when Giovanni placed his hand over the boy's mouth. Rick had his Piplup use Whirlpool, catching Dawn and Brock by surprise. Dawn quickly commanded her Piplup to use Whirlpool as well. For a second, both of the gaint water attacks were an even match. Pikachi though, never heard all of Ash's command, so he stared. After seconds, both of the Pokemons' attacks were making them tired pulling back on each other. It wound up that both of the attacks owned both of the sides, resulting in everyone getting stuck under it.

When Ash regained his conscious, he noticed everyone else was still out on the ground. The rain was still pouring down and he sneezed. Giovanni woke up to the sound of his son's sneezing. Ash quickly turned around and noticed this, starting running from the man as he was still trying to wake up off the ground. The boy needed a way to get the ropes of his hands and fast. He looked towards helicopter and a door they left open. Giovanni quickly caught wind of this, but Ash was faster and managed to cut the robes with a sharp point on the door. The boss was standing up and making his way closer to the helicopter and called out, "Ash, get back over here!"

The boy didn't listen as he ran the other way and ran towards his friends. He knew the Team Rocket members would be waking up any second and he ran towards Dawn and her Piplup. "Wake up, come on!" He shouted. The girl didn't wake up. Pikachu was a distance away from Brock, and Ash tried to shake the Pikachu awake. Since the attack was water based, it probably made the Pokemon feel the worse effects of the failed attacks. He heard Giovanni yelling again, "They won't wake up for quite some time." Ash then made his way towards Brock, trying to shake him awake. As the boss said, they weren't waking up like Ash did. He quickly picked up Brock up with one side of his arm and tried picking up Dawn with the other.

Giovanni quickly reached inside his uniform and pulled out something he hadn't had to try and use on anyone in a while . "I said stop!" He yelled towards Ash. Ash was going to continue ingoring him until he heard a click. He looked around and noticed the man had actually pulled out a gun. Ash became rather shocked at this, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dawn's Piplup was waking up. "Piplup, use peck!" Ash commanded, and the Piplup quickly noticed the gun, attacking near Giovanni, knocking the gun out of his.

Ash used this chance to try and move his friends further from the accident, when Piplup walked back over with them. "Piplup, can you get Pikachu?" Ash asked, as he struggled with the weight of both Dawn and Brock being on both sides of his arms. He fell to his knees for a second, sneezing really hard. He could feel the cold he had taking its total on him, but noticed nearby bushes. Piplup had managed to drag Pikachu (despite the yellow pokemon being almost half its size) and Ash laid Dawn down for a second as he pulled Brock into the bushes. He then ran back for Dawn, but tripped on the slippery glass. He sneezed when he did this, but stood back up. He heard Giovanni and at least Rick's voice calling out for them, but he knew they'd easily be able to see Dawn he if didn't get behind the pushes.

Ash ran towards Dawn and managed to actually carry her easier than Brock and hid her behind the bushes. Ash then picked up Piplup and Pikachu, placing them there. "Stay here and watch them, okay Piplup?" The boy stated, as he continued to sneeze. He'd give the others hiding spot away if he didn't go and find somewhere else to hide. Ash could hear Giovanni yelling out his name, but decided to run up the hill that Dawn and Brock came down from when they first got here. He sneezed again as he was climbing the hill, getting Rick's and Giovanni's attention. Rick's Piplup eyed Ash. "You're getting sicker the longer you stay out here," Rick yelled towards him. Ash realized though, leaving Dawn and Brock down below him was a bad mistake. Rick's own Piplup had located them.

Ash quickly ran down the hill and slid down it, most because of the slick mud. To his surprise though, the rain had stopped. Ash landed right near the bushes where the others were laying. Ash quickly stood up and met Rick straight in the eyes. By this time, Pikachu was waking up. "Pika?" He stated. Ash's attention turned to his Pokemon standing up next to Piplup. He quickly charged from the bush and stood before Ash. "Pikachu?" Ash asked, surprised his pokemon could recover so quick from that.

Rick quickly demanded his Piplup to use Bubble Beam, but Ash was easy ready to counter that. "Use Iron Tail!" He commanded Pikachu, as his pokemon jumped up and Rick's Piplup quickly changed its Bubble Beam direction. Pikachu easily dodged it and landed down on the Piplup's head, knocking it out. Giovanni by this time, had witnessed the battle. They were at a rather harder angle Ash having access to Pokemon. Though, he was sick. Ash sneezed and it only supported Giovanni's thought.

Ash was trying to hold up long enough for the others to wake up, but minutes rolled by as Rick called back his Piplup back. No one dared to make a move, but as it kept growing colder, Ash's face turned even more red with fever. To the boy's relief, he heard Brock and Dawn finally standing up. Rick and Giovanni stood back a bit, as they ran up to Ash. Ash let lose a cough and Dawn's expression when she noticed Giovanni was staring at them. Christy had not woken yet, giving the boss a sign that he needed that she might need a doctor. "Let's go Rick," he commanded. To Rick's shock, the boss turned around and started walking away. Rick followed, but not before giving a glare back at Ash and his friends.

The three never moved from their spots as the helicopter took off. There was silence among them, as Ash sneezed again. "Ash, are you okay?" Dawn walked foward from behind him. He never gave a reply as he suddenly fell to the ground. Brock ran foward to catch his friend and noticed Ash was running a high temperature. "He passed out from the cold he has. He must have been out here longer than what we though. We can ask questions later, but call Professor Oak and we need to get him to the doctor."

**Ketchum House-**

It had taken almost an hour for them finally able to get Ash back home. Delia was over joyed that her son was alright, but he was rather sick. The doctor stated that what made Ash's even more sick faster than what he normally would have been was the lack of sleep he hadn't had. He was given some medicane and should have been feeling better within a few hours. Delia, Dawn, and Brock set in Ash's bedroom. He woke up with several hours later that day, as he noticed he was back home. "M-Mom?" He asked rater tiredly.

His mother almost jumped from her chair and hugged her son. Ash did his best not to show any expressions, but to Dawn's surprise, he did hug her back. "What did Giovanni do?" Delia asked, as she set back down in her chair. Everyone looked at Ash and he stated, "A DNA test. Mom, thanks for trying to hide that he is my father." Delia became wide eyed and stated, "He found out? Ash, I'm sorry for the mistakes I made." Ash replied and stated, "I don't blame you. I'm glad you did what you did."

The boy turned towards his friends and stated, "You guys got there in time as well. You scared Hunter J off." Ash let a sneeze out, as his mother stated, "Rest for now. We'll talk later." As they left the room, everyone knew Giovanni would be back. They just didn't know when or how he'd be back.


	6. Chapter Five

**I do not own Pokemon or any related characters. I do however, own Christy and Rick.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. (I'm not going to point out usernames this time.) (:**

**Ketchum House-**

Ash was sleeping easier than he had done the night before. It was mostly because the medicane he had made him feel like everything was a bed and second off, being sick, his body forced him to rest some. As he was sleeping though, Ash kept getting pictures in his mind about Giovanni laughing and hurting his mother and his friends. Brock set in the room with Ash, as if he was standing guard over his friend. Dawn, meanwhile, kept checking outside every five minutes, looking for anything. Delia spent her time coming in and checking on Ash, though she didn't want wake him that much. She knew Ash and friends would be safe in Pallet Town very much longer, but she knew the Team Rocket leader wouldn't far off from not trying to talk to her as well.

**Team Rocket HQ-**

Giovanni glared at the results of Christy's doctor's visit. She needed rest, from being over worked. This meant that he lost one of his best working agents. Hunter J fled in fear of what? Two children? Rick, Jessie, James, and Meowth sat in front of their boss. Rick was more so angered at Ash, while the other three were clueless as what might be happening. Giovanni was upset that two kids, no more older than the age of Ash himself. He wanted to blame Delia for all of this. Ash had cost them several chances of losing Pokemon, but how was the kid to know? He did a little research on the two friends Ash had with him. A girl and a guy, who the guy was named Brock, had been with Ash through most of his travels. The girl just recently joined up with them.

"Sir, are you going to leave Ash alone?" Rick asked his boss. James turned towards Jessie and asked, "The twerp?" Giovanni caught wind of this and gave a small chuckle, "Earlier, Ash was more determind to save his friends than himself." "Then mess with his friends," Rick suggested. "Are you kidding? Those kids know what we've been up too and my anger from Delia never telling me this hasn't subsided," the boss replied. "Ash is the result over stupid things in the past. Sir, you used Ash to try and upset Delia by keeping him longer, but the boy managed to escape from us," Rick stated.

Giovanni was a bit angered by the last comment, but knew he wasn't going to let things off so easily. He defined power. He skimmed through the computer files he had. The only way to calm his stress down, he simply looked at the files on Ash's friends. Rick was correct about those friends of Ash's. He figured he'd have a way to get his way, even if it meant the hard way. "Rick, take several members of your team to Pallet Town and you will receive your orders from the clerk outside, you will leave in two days.

**Ketchum House-**

Two dats later, everyone was more relaxed and feeling better. Ash still had his cold, but he had no fever nor was he sneezing as bad. Though, from his cough, his voice was a bit crackled. He no longer had to stay in bed either (much to his mother's anger, he tried sneaking out of bed early one night to eat dinner with everyone). Dawn had calmed down on frequent times checking the house for anyone though, Brock knew they shouldn't let their guard down.

Pikachu wouldn't let Ash leave his sight and Delia often watched him, saying no to almost anything he asked, such as everyone going and seeing the professor. He hadn't even been really outside since he got back. Ash tried even that morning just to sit outside near the front door opening, getting some fresh air, but Pikachu had used his Thunderbolt stop him before he even touched the door knob. Then, Delia had scolded him to the end of the Earth about that.

Everyone had just finished lunch and Ash sat in the living room, staring at the television. On it, there was some Pokemon battles being filmed, but Ash took no interest in watching it unless he was actually there. Dawn was snoozing in a chair in the living room and Ash's attention turned towards her when he noticed Pikachu wasn't sitting next to him. Pikachu was holding a cookie in front of her nose, as Dawn seemed to respond by drooling. Ash let a laugh and stated, "She's gonna kill us when she wakes up."

**Pallet Town-**

Meanwhile, it had also been two days since Giovanni had given Rick his orders. Rick and the people sat hiding in a nearby empty house, waiting for Ash to find is way alone. Even though his orders weren't for even to get Ash, they needed him with Pikachu. They had set up some wires around the house and noticed no one was letting the boy outside. It made their job much harder. He needed a way to lure the kid outside with the Pikachu. He recalled Ash was very protective over his friends and to since the wires showed that one of the kids, Brock, was outside.

"I think we may need to change the plans up a bit," he stated, as he made the command for his three team members to go out of their hiding spots as he left as well

**Ketchum House-**

Brock was outside trying to help Delia who was hanging up some clothes to dry. Though, Rick never saw that Delia was outside with him. Brock quickly stopped helping when he heard movement coming from some nearby bushes. "Delia, go inside and get Ash out of here," he whispered, as Delia nodded and she ran inside. Though, Rick had heard what he said and his members came out. "Pretty smart kid. I see you came with the brains in your group," he smirked.

"Croagunk, let's go!" Brock commanded, as his Croagunk came into sight. Rick's eyebrows raised a bit as he summonded his Piplup. "Use Posion Jab!" Brock commanded, as his Pokemon was much faster than Piplup and managed to knock the Piplup back. "Impressive..." Rick smirked, as he commanded, "Use Bubble Beam!" "Quick, dodge it!" The boy yelled, as Croagunk easily jumped above the attack. "Brock!" Two voices sounded as Ash, Dawn, and Delia appeared from inside the house.

Brock's attention turned towards the three and yelled, "Get him out of here!" Dawn looked towards Delia and Delia nodded. "Where are you going?" Ash asked, as his mother pulled him away. "Mom!" He sounded, though his voice crackled as Dawn ran to face off with Team Rocket as well. "Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn commanded, as her Buneary came into view. Rick quickly let one of his team members continue battling Brock (and now Dawn), as he turned and faced Ash. Pikachu quickly, without command, launched a Thunderbolt at Rick.

"Let's go!" Delia commanded, shoving her son through the inside of the house and she locked the door. Rick grunted as he tried opening it. Delia and Ash made their way to the front door, as Delia figured Rick wouldn't be there in time. She opened the door, as Ash quickly noticed Rick had a something that looked like a 'ring.' He threw it at Delia, as it wrapped itself around her arms. "Mom!" Ash shouted in anger, as he tried to pry off the ring. It didn't do any good.

Ash quickly looked towards Rick and summonded his Turtwig, "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" As the leaves launched themselves toward Rick, he quickly avoided it. He eyed Ash and pulled out two rings. He threw them at Pikachu and Turtwig, but Ash quickly called back him in time. Pikachu jumped over the ring that was launched towards him, only to surprise Ash and Pikachu as the ring turned around and flew back at Pikachu and the boy. Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and as the rings approached, Ash turned his back towards them, protecting Pikachu from getting captured by either of them.

As the two rings wrapped around Ash, he dropped Pikachu. "Pikachu, run for it," Ash commanded, but the Pokemon refused to move. Rick approached quicker and Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt towards Rick, but Rick threw another ring towards Pikachu. This time though, Pikachu knocked it back with Quick Attack, destorying the ring. Ash quickly caught on and looked at Pikachu. "Use Quick Attack on these two," he commanded and Pikachu did the same, destorying them as they fell off of Ash.

Rick wasn't surprised though, as he pulled out what looked like a net launcher. Rick shot it towards the two, as they both fell trapped under the net. Ash quickly tried to move and grunt his way out of the net, but Rick was closer and grabbed Pikachu before the Pokemon could launch an attack and put him in a cage. Ash struggled againist the net, as Rick walked over and smirked at him. "Thanks for the Pikachu." Rick was turning to walk away while Ash finally found a opening to the net.

Rick called back his team members, as they retreated from the battle with the other two kids. Several cars pulled up, as the red 'R' stood out on them. The man walked with the cage that Pikachu had and Ash ran towards it, as Rick went to enter the cars, he jumped onto Rick, as they landed in the car. Rick was easily able to throw the boy off, as Ash landed to next to the other door, which was closed. The boy hit his head when he landed and went out cold. Rick threw the cage with Pikachu in and stared at the boy. "Stupid kid!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Brock were freeing Delia from the ring, she explained Ash ran after Rick when he captured Pikachu. "The idiot!" Dawn screamed as they ran out the front door, only as the cars were driving off. Delia let a cry out, as they took off. "This time, we're going after them," Brock clinched his fist in anger. If Ash hadn't decided to try and do everything by himself, they might have been able to rescue Pikachu as team.

"We to get going then," Dawn stated. "I know the location of Giovanni. I'm going as well," Delia replied. Dawn wasn't surprised though, as she stated, "They were after Pikachu this time, not Ash." "I guess the Pokemon follow in the trail of their trainers," Brock smarted off. "Let's go."

**Team Rocket Car-**

Ash was finally waking up, as he felt his head giving him pain. It took him several seconds recall what happened and when he finally took his chance to look around, his eyes went straight to Pikachu in the cage. "Pikachu!" He went to move to open the cage, only as Rick pulled him back. Ash threw his arm off and looked at Rick. "Do something about him," Rick commanded, as one guard sitting in the car, grabbed the boy. Ash moved foward, only as Rick angrily grabbed Ash by the shirt collar. "Do I have to do everything?!" He asked, as the other guard grabbed the boy's hands. The guard quickly tied Ash's hands, who was outnumbered anyways.

The guard then let go of Ash and Rick commented, "You're the one who jumped into this car, Ash. You can only blame yourself for getting caught this time." Ash angrily replied, "Only because you have Pikachu." Rick wasn't like Giovanni, where he could stand the boy's attitude. He grabbed Ash by the front of his shirt again and looked him straight in the face, "Daddy isn't here to stop any form of phyiscal contact, so you better watch yourself. You showed the boss disrespect and that, to me, is unforgiveable!"

Pikachu, who was watching in the cage, whispered, "Pika?" Ash's gaze turned off Rick towards his Pokemon. The boy could careless about smarting off to Giovanni though, he wasn't going to let them take Pikachu either. Rick let go of the boy and Ash sat still. He needed to find a way to get Pikachu out of here and quick.

**Team Rocket HQ-**

Giovanni had gotten a call that Pikachu had been captured, just like ordered. He was at the main entrance as the cars pulled up. As Rick got out the car with Pikachu in the cage. "Perfect, there wasn't that many problems?" The boss asked, a grin on his face. "No, but we accidently ended up picking up something extra," Rick replied. "What?" The other man replied. A guard led Ash up two the other two. Giovanni gave a rather light chuckle, "Miss me, did you?" Ash ingored his comment as Rick answered for him. "The crazy kid jumped into the car after this Pikachu. It is his fault for being forced to come along."

Giovanni's grin never left his face as he said, "He can follow us then. I'm sure he'd willingly see Hunter J on this offer." "Wait, as I recall, he had others," Rick stated. Ash jumped for a second at the mention of that. Rick knew he had at least Turtwig with him and he had the others as well. "He had another Pokemon?" "A turtwig, sir." Rick searched Ash's pocket (luckily for Ash, the others were in his jacket), as the pokeball that had Turtwig in it came into view. "I'll hold onto it," the boss stated, as he placed it inside his orange tuxedo.


	7. Chapter Six

**I do not own Pokemon or any related characters. I do however, own Christy, Rick, and now Lucas.**

**maripinkkirby- Thanks, glad you enjoyed last chapter.**

**Karuma Kinsei- Yeah, Giovanni's best do have better Pokemon, I've just not decided to have them use them yet. Rick got assigned a Piplup in an earlier chapter to try and equal Dawn's Piplup. Yes, he has other Pokemon. Thanks for your review. It made me think about me only having Rick use it (and when Christy get's back, we have yet to see her Pokemon). Sorry for not including this earlier.**

**HorseMagic17- xD; Giovanni didn't even want Ash in the first place this time around though, I'm planning on Delia calling for help. (Not just Officer Jenny either.)**

**Team Rocket Tech Lab-**

As the group made their way through all of the levels and buildings of the floors, everyone seemed to be rushed with an alert. Hunter J never showed up and currently Giovanni was scanning what went wrong with the computers. Even Christy had managed to pull herself out of her 'vacation' as she searched through thousands of computer files within minutes. Everyone read over a lot of details, still, no one was able to find any causes.

Ash (and Pikachu, still in the cage), were stuck next to Rick until Giovanni barked orders for everyone to simply put a code lock on the room. The boy was wondering what had caused Team Rocket to go into such a rather strange mode or way. Everyone had panick stricken faces as they knew the boss would snap any minute. "Jeez, I wonder what really did happen," Ask asked himself as he looked up at the computer screen in the chair he was sitting in.

He didn't even get the slightest idea on how to read the computer files. Every bit of text that came out he barely got even a second to make out one word. Even Pikachu, who was out of the boy's reach from trying to get the cage open, was a bit puzzled by this turn around. It also meant though, that someone had caused this. Ash smirked when he figured it out. Were the police trying to get into the files or did Team Rocket manage to get hacked?

**Professor Oak's Lab-**

Everyone stood near the computer screen as the professor managed to sneak his way into Giovanni's computer. Though, it wasn't professor that had caused the uproar that was taking place back at Team Rocket HQ. "Man, these computer files are so quick, there is no way we could view them all and catch what has happened," Oak stated. Officer Jenny stared and turned towards Brock and Dawn. "Do know anyone who might else be affiliated into doing this? Whoever is messing up these computer files are delaying any form we may get at tracking where Ash is." Both of them nodded their heads with no such luck. Who actually might have been doing this?

Dawn thought for a minute and asked, "What about Hunter J?" "I doubt it. She is probably having the same problem trying to keep in touch with Team Rocket that there might be someone working from the outside," Brock replied. "We need to help them, actually," Delia stated in a sad tone. Everyone stared at her, even the professor who took his eyes off the computer screen for a minute. "Giovanni is going to be wanting who managed to cause his systems to get down," she stated again. "I get it. Giovanni will want to find and probably destory the source of all the problems, which means it would be our best time to check for Ash," Brock stated, as they all looked back at the computer screen as the professor typed in several motions for the computer to alert when they found the source of the problem.

**Hunter J's Place-**

"What?! All the communications leading to Team Rocket are failing?" The hunter asked her workers as well, as nothing went through. "Keep trying. It can't be that kid's friends, then who is it?"

**Team Rocket Tech Lab-**

Ash continued watching the screen as no one even seemed to notice the boy. He looked over at one worker's computer screen and noticed he was scanning all security clips. Ash at first only saw a familiar scene of workers running around, doing their jobs. He was going to turn his attention towards the rather huge screen in front of him, until something caught his eye. It looked like what seemed to stand out in almost a frame of every clip. It was in the corner.

He stared more closely and realized what had happened. Someone was in the building and they appeared in almost each clip. A fellow who didn't even seem to look like he fit in with Team Rocket at all nor even were an affiliate of the company. He couldn't make out much more than that, except that the worker hadn't even noticed this yet. Ash got up from his seat, drawing attention towards some workers. Giovanni noticed but continued to work until he saw Ash approach the worker. The worker once never did look at the boy as he Ash thought back to the fiugre that had been on the video clips.

After several more seconds, the image clicked in Ash's mind again as he finally put the face to the person from the clips onto the worker. "What?!" Ash yelled, completely shocked. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked towards the two people. Giovanni stared for a second and asked, "What is it?" Pikachu, turned and watched from inside. No one made a move to grab the boy. Even Rick, didn't make a move.

The worker smirked and looked at Ash. Giovanni's face almost became a complete white. "You!" The boss shouted from across the room. The worker became into more of a face view and everyone in the room (except Ash and Pikachu) looked around. The figure was actually a male. His appearence almost made Ash want to retreat towards Rick. He man had a scar below his right eye and his hair was brown. He wore black entirely (without the 'R' planted on his shirt) and the color of his eyes were gray. "Giovanni, it has been a while," the man smirked, staring at the boss.

"Lucas, it has been a while," Giovanni replied, his normal smirk off his face and his attitude less standing out. Ash stared to back up away from this Lucas guy before he smirked towards the boy, "It has been five years since I last saw you and you managed to pick up a son?" Ash stopped for a second as Giovanni yelled, "Get away from there, Ash!" The boy's was completely taken back by this, only as Lucas slowly walked towards Ash.

Rick, without being told, ran down towards the two and grabbed Ash, scooting him behind several of the Team Rocket members. Ash couldn't figure out why, until the silence paid off as he noticed what seemed to be a clock in Lucas' hand. "GET DOWN!" Rick shouted, as the man instantly realized what was in Lucas' hand. Everyone quickly ducked, as an explosion ran off near from all of the computers in the lab.

Smoke sent out for the fire alarms and Ash felt someone cutting the rope off his hands. As more explosions were blasting off by seconds, Christy had cut the ropes on Ash's hands as she had the cage that had Pikachu in it. Ash covered his ears as Christy struggled againist the cage and forced it open. She looked towards Ash as Giovanni had made his way towards the boy. Loud noises and alarms had sounded. People were screaming as Ash could make out the sound of Lucas' voice, though it was drowned out by the noise. When Christy managed to get the door open, Pikachu jumped onto Ash.

Ash quickly hugged his Pokemon, as several people rushed around Giovanni. The boss tossed towards Ash his Turtwig Pokeball, as one last explosion went off. Rubble flew everywhere as Ash felt huge pieces smashing on his back, as he protected Pikachu from the majority of it. One rather large piece of pole that was coming from the roof was starting to fall when Christy noticed that Ash was right below it. She ran foward and shoved the boy out of the way as the pole landed on her back.

Rick screamed out in anger as he ran towards Christy. Meanwhile, Giovanni focused his attention towards all of the workers that were laying on the ground, half of them lifeless from the explosions. Lucas had took cover behind a nearby wall to another exit, as he came into the view of Giovanni. The man came out laughing and when Ash was registering that Christy had just done saved his life, Giovanni looked over to Rick who was lifting the pole off of the unconscious Christy. The boss instantly became angered and yelled towards Lucas, "They didn't need this!"

Ash watched, while holding Pikachu. This Lucas guy had set up for to try and kill Giovanni and even though his planned may have failed, there were people around the room dead. The boy's eyes watered at the slaughter of them, even if they did work for Giovanni. They didn't need this to happen towards them. Christy was slipping between, as Rick held her crying. Lucas smirked at his 'job well done.' "This is what you get, Giovanni! Being power hungry, making those copies of Pokemon! You caused the ruin of my town, my life, and my family," he continued on.

The boy related to where he wanted revenge on Giovanni about his power trip deals, but the killing of inncoent people? "Then, I find you have a kid. I understood why Delia left you for that kid," Lucas brought up Ash's mother and the boy turned angrily. Was his mother actually this well known among enemies? Giovanni noticed Ash was listening in and stated, "As I recall, I put an end to your nuclear power trip. You built the machine responsible for the death of your family."

Lucas' face became angered but he smirked towards the two, "Delia just didn't leave in fear of that over there. She understood what happened when the nuclear project began. She knew you would be involved and fled off!" Giovanni's face became rather shocked and Ash clinched his hand in anger. Pikachu looked at his trainer before Ash yelled, "WHO CARES?!" Both of the men stared at the boy. "This happened years ago! You both lost people over your own stupid mistakes! What does my mother have to do with you?" Ash demanded from Lucas.

Lucas eyed the boy and replied, "Your parents were friends with us at the time. We made it big, where your mother realized that Giovanni there was involved with illegal activities, she left in fear of of losing you. I happened to hit big, making a nuclear project that would allow the recreation of legendary Pokemon. Your father ended it, as he realized it would cause several deep cuts in his budget. I built a machine to come and destory his labs, but it turned out it exploded near my house. Where only one of my daughters survived."

"Then, your machine caused it," Ash replied back, a bit taken back by the story. He wasn't sticking up for his father though, since Giovanni did end the project. "This isn't over," Lucas replied back, as Giovanni made the order for Rick to get Christy and Ash out of there.

**Professor Oak's Lab-**

"That can't be! The computer files are gone!" Oak sounded throughout the lab. Everyone watched as a computer news station popped up on screen and everyone watched as a reporter appeared, "There have been confirmed explosions coming from inside this building, owned by the one of the world's powers, Giovanni." Everyone became silent and watched as the news as Delia became silent she thought back to something from the past. "Lucas..." she stated, as only Professor Oak knew who she was talking about.

"He set off those bombs!" Delia cried into her hands. Brock and Dawn looked towards Professor Oak as he explained the story.


	8. Chapter Seven

**This chapter is shorter, but I kinda wanted a cliffhanger. Stay tuned!**

**I do not own Pokemon or any related characters. I do however, own Christy, Rick, and Lucas. **

**HorseMagic17- Hunter J isn't going to take Ash. If based on the newest Japanese released episode with Hunter J in it, she seriously tried to kill Ash.**

**Danni Lea- Glad you've been enjoying the story.**

**KaterinaBeloved- I honestly didn't event think when I picked the name for the guy. I kind of forgot to check and see if there were any other Pokemon characters named that or anything. ;; Sorry if this bugged anyone, I just really wanted to write last chapter.**

**Team Rocket Tech Lab-**

Countless people laid on the ground, waiting, from a bomb that went off. Rick never made a move to get Christy nor the boy out, only as he was grief stricken. Giovanni's main concern was wondering if Lucas had wired the entire building. He knew though, that the workers in lower levels and such should have already left the building. "Get out of here, now!" The boss barked again towards Rick and Ash.

The boy was confused, but he didn't exactly plan on dying here for that matter. He started to move towards Rick, only as the man let a screaming cry out. He sobbed over Christy, only as Ash approached to feel that there was no pulse. This caused Lucas' grin to get even wider and the boy placed a hand on Rick's shoulder. "Come on, she'd want us to get out of here..." he managed to choke out. He was actually giving comfort to a Team Rocket member.

It didn't faze Rick much as Ash had wanted. Lucas was approaching the boss as they eyed each other and commented, "It doesn't matter. Even if you leave the room, this place is with Pokemon under my control...maybe even a Mew." "Like someone could control a Mew. Maybe Mewtwo, not a Mew," Giovanni replied back. Ash grabbed Rick and managed to pull him away from Christy, as Ash watched the two men watch each other.

Rick angrily shoved Ash off and said, "I somehow knew you weren't like Giovanni, mostly because you way to 'kind' by the boss' standards..." he stated, as he called his strongest Pokemon out and as Lucas smirked as Rick's Pokemon came into view, a Charizard. Ash was quiet surprised himself, only as Rick yelled, "Get out of here kid, this is between me and that guy." Giovanni nodded as he walked towards the now crumbled entrance, as Ash (with Pikachu) had made his way slowly over there in a way to avoid any contact with Lucas nor 'dead old dad.'

**Outside Team Rocket HQ-**

Brock and Dawn stood outside the entrance of the building that Professor Oak had managed to get a means of "instant transportation" to the building that currently Ash and who knows who else were in. They knew the dangers but there was one problem. People were running from the building beause of the fear of another bomb going off, even though if there was, it would have probably already went off.

"Remember, Dawn, we need to get Ash and get out quick, before anything happens," Brock warned. Dawn smiled and said, "No need to worry, Brock." Brock smiled for a second and stated, "That is when we worry the most." Dawn sweatdropped a second, recalling that her mother said that a lot to her to remind Dawn to keep to reality, or atleast that is how the girl took it. "Let's go!"

**Floor 15- Team Rocket HQ-**

Ash, Pikachu, and Giovanni ran through the empty floor that two levels below the top of the building where currently Rick and Lucas were battling. Ash ran faster than the boss did, but surprising for a rich guy, he wasn't far behind the boy. Everywhere they looked through this floor, the doors were locked. Ash had found a door that was locked and notice it could lead them to Floor 14, and he looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, we need to break down that door, but with help..." the boy stated.

He grabbed his Pokeballs as he yelled, "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf! Chimchar, use Flame Thrower! Buziel, use Water Gun! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The thee came out of their Pokeballs and they launched their attacks with Pikachu at the door as if blew open from the amount of force applied. Giovanni watched in silence, as Ash called the other three back to their Pokeballs. Ash quickly led the way through the 'new door' and Giovanni took a deep breathe and followed Ash as they ran down a flight of stairs that would lead to the 14th floor.

"Since when did you have so many Pokemon?" The boss panted out as he ran. Ash rolled his eyes and stated, "They're my friends, unlike a certain someone..."

**Floor Two- Team Rocket HQ-**

Brock and Dawn stared around the place, confused as where to go. They stopped running themselves for about a minute when Dawn heard voices from a nearby room. She motioned Brock and they both heard the voice, as it sounded familiar. Brock whispered and stated, "It is Hunter J. She must be working with this Lucas guy." "We can get to the stairs unless we got through that room she is in," Dawn replied back.

"I'll say and battle her, then you go ahead and find Ash," Brock whispered back. "Brock, no, we will find another way!" The girl shrieked very lowly. Dawn opened the door, expecting to see the familar Pokemon Hunter, only to see a stero with her voice recorded. They both sighed in relief and took off through the stairs door, up near Level Three. "That was weird..." Brock simply stated as they continued running.

**Floor 13- Team Rocket HQ-**

Ash was starting to feel that he wasn't entirely healed from his cold that he had, even though he had been given some the medicane, when Giovanni's little crew attacked his house, he still sneezed once in a while and yelling and talking to much, his voice was starting to hurt. He leaned tiredly on the wall, as well as the boss. Though, Ash just had the common cold, so he wasn't so worried about following down from it.

Pikachu stayed on his shoulder, giving his trainer a concerned look about how hard he was breathing. The boss looked so pale in the face as if he was going to be sick over everything in sight. "H-Hold on Pikachu..." Ash stated, as looked towards the man. "What is the deal with you sending Rick after Pikachu?" Giovanni looked towards the boy and replied, "None of your business." "Come on! If you hadn't tried taking Pikachu, I wouldn't be having to find a way out of here!" Ash snapped back.

"End of business, right now, we have company..." The boss stated, as he pointed to a shadow figure lurking behind a nearby wall.

**I know this isn't a long chapter and I'm sorry for not updating much sooner, but school had its problems on me. Now, that summer is here now, I can update ALL of my fanfitions! (:**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I do not own Pokémon or any related characters. I do however, own Christy, Rick, and Lucas. (Not the Lucas from the Diamond and Pearl video games.)**

**Team Rocket Tech Lab-**

_So, everyone, please have your Zubats and bats all ready to go, as I have not updated and there really is no excuse except I really needed motivation for this fanfiction. Also, I know Ash is probably older than 10 by the time he hits even the Johto Region probably, well honestly, people complain more often if I make Ash older than he is, so once again, mayve 12 should have seemed his correct age, I do not know. Here is the grand questions thanks to an anonymous person on MSN that also helped me get motivated to update this story: _

_1.) **Is Rick going to die like Christy?** I am not going to have Rick die, the reason mostly being because I've grown attached to him, plus Rick actually makes an appearance in another one of my Pokémon fanfictions, "Time Does Heal All Wounds." Currently it is only a cameo appearance, but he is Giovanni's special agent in the future of that story. Though, if you want to find more about that story, click my profile. Plus, Rick plays an important part in this chapter!_

**_2.) Why haven't you updated this story in over six months?_**_ Well, that is because I started other fanfictions and also finished my very first fanfiction that I posted here (), but hey, I vow I'm going to finish this fanfiction, so the kind of "sequel" is not as confusing. Plus this story is almost over anyways. Oh, that is another question all to itself. _

_Kagome (author): Well, we are ready to get on with the second to last chapter!  
Lucas: *Sings* Fighting Evil by the Moonlight!  
Giovanni: o_o; Er…Go, Team Rocket go!  
Kagome: *Falls over anime style* Well, it appears that Lucas has been watching too many Disney movies or found my Sailor Moon collection of DVDs…though I don't watch the English version.  
Giovanni: So, IT WAS YOU! *Points finger accusingly and loads up his clone machine*  
Kagome: -.-; Well, as prepare to clone me, I'll be dodging the zubats and bats of all the readers._

**Tech Room – Team Rocket HQ**

Rick lay panting heavily, has his Pokémon had given out. He had battled way too much and it would only make matters worse, as he had gotten a serious blow from Lucas He was waiting for the finishing move at any second, as he looked over near Christy's state.

"So, you stalled me to let the kid and so that the boss could get away. Though I guess you can sit and watch this," Lucas stated, as pointed a computer monitor and in view, were camera views of all the floors on the building.

**Floor 13- Team Rocket HQ-**

When Giovanni had pointed to the shadow figure, Ash became shocked, as it seemed a robot came walking out into view.

"A robot?" Ash asked, until the boss realized something was different about this robot.

"That is one of Lucas' robots! Let's go now!" He demanded, grabbing Ash by his hand and went to run another way. Ash quickly let go of the man's hand and continued running, only as walls started moving from the front and behind of the two people and Pikachu.

"What?!" Giovanni asked, looking shocked as they were trapped between the moving walls, only as they stopped and the boss gave a sigh. Ash though, didn't relax quiet just yet and began to think something was really wrong. The robot they had seen earlier transported itself in the area where the walls had trapped the two people. They waited for something to happen, only as the robot showed a screen that had camera view of Dawn and Brock, having trouble trying to fight off some robots exactly like the others.

"Dawn! Brock!" Ash yelled in anger as the robot turned towards the two people and the screen disappeared. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" The boy commanded, as the attack went towards the robot, only as it put up a shield and bounced back at Ash. Ash screamed in pain and he fell to the ground for a second, only to stand up again.

"Giovanni, it seemed smart to take the chance to escape, though this is the last stand," Lucas' voice sounded from inside the robot.

A light surrounded Ash, as he felt himself being lifted from the ground. "W-What?" He choked out, as Giovanni watched as it seemed in complete horror and he began to move through a hole that appeared in the wall and Ash flew through it along with Pikachu.

"Ash!" Giovanni called out, only has he did not make it to the hole in time, as it closed.

**Floor Five- Team Rocket HQ-**

"Buneary! Use ice beam!" Dawn commanded, as her Pokémon managed to freeze the robot. They had tried using all sorts of methods in trying to stop the robot, but Brock's Pokémon had little effect and Dawn's weren't doing much good either. Piplup's water attacks were standing strong since the robot wasn't functional against water, but it had only slowed down the robot.

"This is getting very tiring…" Brock complained, only as a sudden flash of light appeared in front of the two.

"What is that?" Dawn asked, only as human's shape popped up from a hole that had just appeared in the floor. To the two teenagers amazement, there sat Ash and Pikachu, both having confused looks on their faces.

"Huh…Dawn and Brock!" Ash cried out in joy, standing up and holding Pikachu.

"About time, you are late!" Brock teased, as the group walked over to Ash and Dawn stood there, teary eyed for a second.

"What is wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked, as she ran up and hugged him.

"You had us WORRIED!" She cried out, hitting his chest lightly with her fist and this caused Ash to blush, while Pikachu and Brock exchanged confused glances.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here…" Ash stated, trying to calm the crying girl and get the attention on how dangerous the building was.

"Right…" Brock stated, as they turned to head down the stairs that Dawn and Brock took to get up here.

**Floor 13- Team Rocket HQ-**

Giovanni stood in horror has he seemingly looked at the spot on the wall where the hole was. Did Lucas have Ash or did Ash meet up with his strange friends?

**Tech Room- Team Rocket HQ-**

Lucas seemed lost in thought as Rick lay tiredly on the floor. Then, he looked over at Christy's body one more time and became angered. "Misdreavus, use Confuse Ray!" he shouted, calling out his ghost Pokemon and it used the attack on Lucas.

"Damn, you!" Lucas shouted in anger, as he was lost on his surroundings, but knew what happen. Rick quickly stood up and punched Lucas in pure anger, as Lucas went flying into the nearby rubble wall as pieces fell on top of Lucas. Lucas let out a scream as a piece of heavier rubble fell on top of him, exactly the same way it did Christy.

Rick then took this time to rewire and gain control over the building system, overriding the cameras, turning off any traps that might be set in the building, and stabilizing the computer system.

**I do not own Pokémon or any related characters. I do however, own Christy, Rick, and Lucas. (Not the Lucas from the Diamond and Pearl video games.)**

**Team Rocket Tech Lab-**

_So, everyone, please have your Zubats and bats all ready to go, as I have not updated and there really is no excuse except I really needed motivation for this fanfiction. Also, I know Ash is probably older than 10 by the time he hits even the Johto Region probably, well honestly, people complain more often if I make Ash older than he is, so once again, mayve 12 should have seemed his correct age, I do not know. Here is the grand questions thanks to an anonymous person on MSN that also helped me get motivated to update this story: _

_1.) **Is Rick going to die like Christy?** I am not going to have Rick die, the reason mostly being because I've grown attached to him, plus Rick actually makes an appearance in another one of my Pokémon fanfictions, "Time Does Heal All Wounds." Currently it is only a cameo appearance, but he is Giovanni's special agent in the future of that story. Though, if you want to find more about that story, click my profile. Plus, Rick plays an important part in this chapter!_

**_2.) Why haven't you updated this story in over six months?_**_ Well, that is because I started other fanfictions and also finished my very first fanfiction that I posted here (), but hey, I vow I'm going to finish this fanfiction, so the kind of "sequel" is not as confusing. Plus this story is almost over anyways. Oh, that is another question all to itself. _

_Kagome (author): Well, we are ready to get on with the second to last chapter!  
Lucas: *Sings* Fighting Evil by the Moonlight!  
Giovanni: o_o; Er…Go, Team Rocket go!  
Kagome: *Falls over anime style* Well, it appears that Lucas has been watching too many Disney movies or found my Sailor Moon collection of DVDs…though I don't watch the English version.  
Giovanni: So, IT WAS YOU! *Points finger accusingly and loads up his clone machine*  
Kagome: -.-; Well, as prepare to clone me, I'll be dodging the zubats and bats of all the readers._

**Tech Room – Team Rocket HQ**

Rick lay panting heavily, has his Pokémon had given out. He had battled way too much and it would only make matters worse, as he had gotten a serious blow from Lucas He was waiting for the finishing move at any second, as he looked over near Christy's state.

"So, you stalled me to let the kid and so that the boss could get away. Though I guess you can sit and watch this," Lucas stated, as pointed a computer monitor and in view, were camera views of all the floors on the building.

**Floor 13- Team Rocket HQ-**

When Giovanni had pointed to the shadow figure, Ash became shocked, as it seemed a robot came walking out into view.

"A robot?" Ash asked, until the boss realized something was different about this robot.

"That is one of Lucas' robots! Let's go now!" He demanded, grabbing Ash by his hand and went to run another way. Ash quickly let go of the man's hand and continued running, only as walls started moving from the front and behind of the two people and Pikachu.

"What?!" Giovanni asked, looking shocked as they were trapped between the moving walls, only as they stopped and the boss gave a sigh. Ash though, didn't relax quiet just yet and began to think something was really wrong. The robot they had seen earlier transported itself in the area where the walls had trapped the two people. They waited for something to happen, only as the robot showed a screen that had camera view of Dawn and Brock, having trouble trying to fight off some robots exactly like the others.

"Dawn! Brock!" Ash yelled in anger as the robot turned towards the two people and the screen disappeared. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" The boy commanded, as the attack went towards the robot, only as it put up a shield and bounced back at Ash. Ash screamed in pain and he fell to the ground for a second, only to stand up again.

"Giovanni, it seemed smart to take the chance to escape, though this is the last stand," Lucas' voice sounded from inside the robot.

A light surrounded Ash, as he felt himself being lifted from the ground. "W-What?" He choked out, as Giovanni watched as it seemed in complete horror and he began to move through a hole that appeared in the wall and Ash flew through it along with Pikachu.

"Ash!" Giovanni called out, only has he did not make it to the hole in time, as it closed.

**Floor Five- Team Rocket HQ-**

"Buneary! Use ice beam!" Dawn commanded, as her Pokémon managed to freeze the robot. They had tried using all sorts of methods in trying to stop the robot, but Brock's Pokémon had little effect and Dawn's weren't doing much good either. Piplup's water attacks were standing strong since the robot wasn't functional against water, but it had only slowed down the robot.

"This is getting very tiring…" Brock complained, only as a sudden flash of light appeared in front of the two.

"What is that?" Dawn asked, only as human's shape popped up from a hole that had just appeared in the floor. To the two teenagers amazement, there sat Ash and Pikachu, both having confused looks on their faces.

"Huh…Dawn and Brock!" Ash cried out in joy, standing up and holding Pikachu.

"About time, you are late!" Brock teased, as the group walked over to Ash and Dawn stood there, teary eyed for a second.

"What is wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked, as she ran up and hugged him.

"You had us WORRIED!" She cried out, hitting his chest lightly with her fist and this caused Ash to blush, while Pikachu and Brock exchanged confused glances.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here…" Ash stated, trying to calm the crying girl and get the attention on how dangerous the building was.

"Right…" Brock stated, as they turned to head down the stairs that Dawn and Brock took to get up here.

**Floor 13- Team Rocket HQ-**

Giovanni stood in horror has he seemingly looked at the spot on the wall where the hole was. Did Lucas have Ash or did Ash meet up with his strange friends?

**Tech Room- Team Rocket HQ-**

Lucas seemed lost in thought as Rick lay tiredly on the floor. Then, he looked over at Christy's body one more time and became angered. "Misdreavus, use Confuse Ray!" he shouted, calling out his ghost Pokemon and it used the attack on Lucas.

"Damn, you!" Lucas shouted in anger, as he was lost on his surroundings, but knew what happen. Rick quickly stood up and punched Lucas in pure anger, as Lucas went flying into the nearby rubble wall as pieces fell on top of Lucas. Lucas let out a scream as a piece of heavier rubble fell on top of him, exactly the same way it did Christy.

Rick then took this time to rewire and gain control over the building system, overriding the cameras, turning off any traps that might be set in the building, and stabilizing the computer system.


	10. Chapter Nine Finale

**I do not own Pokémon or any related characters. I do however, own Christy, Rick, and Lucas. (Not the Lucas from the Diamond and Pearl video games.)**

**Outside Team Rocket HQ**

The twerps had finally managed to make their way outside of the building as did Giovanni and Rick, plus any grunts of Team Rocket that were still alive or were not trapped. There was a long distance between the twerps and the two adults. Finally, Ash decided to break the distance.

"Who was that, Lucas?" He asked, as he walked and stood between his friends and Giovanni.

"None of your business…" Giovanni replied rather coldly, though Rick smirked at Giovanni.

"Kid, it was a guy who is worse than we are. He killed his own family by blowing up the home and came after you and your mother," Rick stated, which caused him to get a cold glance from Giovanni.

"What? He came after me and my mom?" Ash asked, as Dawn and Brock listened in.

"That is true, Ash," Giovanni began, "Your mother fled because of my actions, but also because of Lucas. For a while I feared he had killed Delia, until I learned that she was in Pallet Town, living in her hometown."

"I honestly cannot blame her…" Ash smarted off, causing Rick to roll his eyes and Giovanni try hard to hold back his anger. Meanwhile, Dawn and Brock tried to hold back their laughter.

"Look here, I am not going to come after you or your friends, as long as you promise me one thing…" Giovanni said, through bitten teeth. He couldn't believe himself what he was about to say. Ash exchanged a confused look.

"As long as you promise me to keep that annoying mouth of yours shut more often…" he finished. By now, Dawn was the first one to start laughing and Brock himself couldn't hold it back anymore. Rick simply got a thank you look on his face.

Meanwhile, Delia and Professor Oak were pulling up to the building, as Delia rushed out of the car and ran up and hugged her son.

"Ash Ketchum, you are grounded when you get home!" She said through tears, as Professor Oak looked over and Dawn and Brock, knowing they were also in some slight trouble for being around the building as well. They let a nervous laugh and walked over near him as well.

Giovanni looked at Delia and Rick saw all the grunts staring at Giovanni's face, as made all of the grunts follow him, not before waving a goodbye towards Ash, who was struggling to wave back between his mom's tears and hugs.

Giovanni turned to leave with the grunts until Professor Oak stated, "Well, I see you are still choosing that path…"

The boss rolled his eyes and turned around, this time when he did, Delia was staring him in the eyes. The normal calmed mother walked up to him and slapped him hardly across the cheek, which caused everyone to jump and made Ash think twice about making her mad again.

"You idiot, how dare you endanger my son that way!" She shouted. Giovanni had a shocked look on his face, as did everyone else.

Giovanni could only say, "I guess I deserved that…"

_Kagome: The end! ^^ Thanks everyone for reading!_

_On a personal note, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read, review, and put up with lack updates, as well as other major things that have been going on with this fanfiction. A personal thank you is I'd like to thank KaterinaBeloved and HorseMagic17, who reviewed this story but have also read my other Pokemon stories and have put up with my horrible grammar in almost all of them. (Though, thank you all readers in all.)_

_I do own Pokemon, of course and that already been stated, I do own Rick, Christy, and Lucas. Lucas mentioned in this story is not the one from the Diamond/Pearl or coming soon, Platinum video games._


End file.
